Objectives: 1. to provide a multidisciplinary effort for the study of (a) periodontal disease and caries (b) viral diseases of the oral cavity and (c) growth and function of the masticatory apparatus 2. to participate in the training of individuals who will continue to research relevant to dentistry, thereby augumenting the manpower pool for the delivery of oral health care.